May Chang
May Chang is the seventeenth royal princess of Xing, born to the Xingese Emperor and the royal concubine representing the Chang house. Despite being so young, May has been tasked with finding a way to raise the social standing of the poor, downtrodden Chang clan in the eyes of the Emperor and has embarked on a journey to discover and present her father with the secret to immortality. Skilled as she is in the art of Alkahestry, May sets out across the desert toward Amestris with her beloved pet panda, Shao Mei, so that she may learn about the Philosopher's Stone and, arriving there, seeks out the tutelage of the Fullmetal Alchemist. She is also Alphonse Elric's girlfriend. Physical Appearance May is a short young girl with fair skin, dark-colored eyes, and black braided hair, with the hair ending in two separate, white buns on opposite sides, which lets down three strands of her hair that reaches to her knees. She also wears eastern-style clothing similar to the Xingese traditional royal attire. Personality May is a sweet and friendly girl with remarkable inner strength. She also is independent, intelligent, and amazingly brave. This is evidenced when she crossed the desert between Amestris and Xing with no one but her friend Shao Mei, something few people have been able to do. She has a short fuse, and has been known to become emotional easily, but May knows when to put her personal emotions aside to achieve her goals. This is shown when she selflessly puts herself in danger to find the Elixir of Life in order to save her family. May is very imaginative, sometimes to a fault. She occasionally loses focus in important situations when her imagination gets the better of her. However, her imaginativeness makes her very creative, and allows her to think of possibilities and effective solutions that most people would not have come up with. At times, her imagination makes her turn a deaf ear to what others are trying to tell her, such as why Al and Ed were looking for her in the north. Fear is something May rarely shows, often having greater courage than one would expect a girl her age to have; she faced off with the Maniquin Soldiers and Father during the Promised Day, without any signs of turning back. Early History Synopsis Abilities Expert Martial Artist: May Chang is one of the best martial artists in FMAB, capable of surprising balance, amazing acrobatic feats, and extremely difficult kicking techniques. When she was in northern Amestris, she displayed the ability to effectively defeat multiple powerful opponents in a matter of seconds. Expert Acrobat: Chi Aura Sense: As a warrior of Xing, May is able to sense the chi (energy) of other beings, both human and homunculi. This allows May to track, gain insight in the intentions of others, and learn about her opponent’s abilities. Shurikenjutsu Expert: May has been shown to accurately throw knives over fairly long distances. She usually does this to enhance the range of her alkahestry, but with her skill and precision she could effectively do it in combat. High Intelligence: May has displayed a high-level intelligence, on par with Al and Ed Elric. Despite her young age and childlike personality, she has mastered the complex science of alkahestry and can use it effectively in stressful situations. She understands the human body very well and knows how to efficiently heal most types of wounds. She is also very imaginative and uses it to find creative solutions to solve problems. When she was in northern Amestris, she was the only one who discovered how to decode Scar's brother's notes, despite several other people being there, including Tim Marcoh, a certified genius. Great Chi Power: Alkahestry Alkahestry Master: May is a master of alkahestry, and has been able to effectively heal many people with it over the course of the series. May is well rounded with the most advanced techniques of alkahestry and her skills in them were instrumental in the battle against Father. She was skilled enough to qualify as an alkahestry teacher to Alphonse. She is so prodigious in the art of alkahestry that it parallels the genius of Edward Elric in alchemy. May's prowess in alkahestry continues to grow as she continues to learn and teach it after the defeat of Father. Equipment Xingese Kunai: Relationships Family *Ling Yao (Half-brother) Friends/Allies *Shao Mei (Best friend and pet) *Edward Elric (Close friend and former love interest) *Alphonse Elric (Best friend and Alkahestry student, also boyfriend) *Lan Fan (Best friend and older sister figure) *State Military ** *Scar's Traveling Company **Scar (Best friend and older father figure) **Dr. Tim Marcoh **Yoki *Chimeras **Zampano **Jerso **Darius Rivals * Enemies *The Homunculi Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Xingese Category:Alchemist Category:Chang Family Category:Team Fullmetal Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Uchiha